Modellversuch
by Amerna
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte: Jane Bennet trifft bei ihrer Schwester Elizabeth, ein sehr interessantes Modell, aber es ist irgendwie nicht alles so, wie sie denkt.....


_Habe mal wieder gnadenlos geklaut, diesmal bei „Der Modellmillionär" von Oscar Wilde, aber das hier passte einfach so schön, ich konnte nicht anders._

* * *

**Modellversuch **

Es gab viele Leute, die sagten, an Jane Bennet sei ein Model verloren gegangen. Und damit hatten sie gar nicht mal so Unrecht, denn Jane Bennet konnte man einfach nur als nichts anderes es „schön" bezeichnen. Dabei bestand ihre Schönheit aber nicht nur aus Äußerlichkeiten, nein, Jane Bennet hatte auch eine Schönheit, die von innen kam. Denn im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen schönen Menschen hatte Jane Bennet Köpfchen und ein gutes Herz (ein viel zu gutes Herz, wie manche sagten) und deshalb war Jane Bennet auch nicht, wie so viele andere schöne Menschen, Model oder vielleicht Schauspielerin geworden oder hatte einen Beruf ergriffen, wo man mit Äußerlichkeiten viel erreichen konnte, nein, Jane Bennet hatte eine Berufung und deshalb war sie Lehrerin geworden.

Und genau da lag Janes Problem. Jane war mit ihren 26 Jahren bereits die Leiterin eines Waisenhauses in London und das stand nun kurz vor der Schließung. Denn das Geld fehlte. Jane machte sich große Sorgen (es gruben sich aber keine Sorgenfalten in ihr makelloses Gesicht), denn was sollten dann aus all ihren Kindern (und es waren wirklich „ihre" Kinder) werden? Jane hatte sie alle so gern und so ein Heim wie ihres gab es doch nirgendwo anders, auf verschiedene Waisenhäuser verteilt zu werden, das konnte man den Kleinen doch nicht antun!  
Manche meinten, Jane solle doch ihre Schönheit einsetzen, um an Geld zu kommen, i. e. sie sollte reiche Männer umgarnen und ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen, aber dafür war Jane einfach zu gut und nicht berechnend genug und außerdem wollte sie aufgrund ihrer Arbeit honoriert werden und nicht wegen ihrer äußerlichen (sehr vorteilhaften) Attribute.

Eines Tages, als Jane gerade noch hatte verhindern können, dass ihnen der Strom abgestellt wurde und sie irgendwie das Geld für das Gehalt ihrer Mitarbeiter hatte zusammenkratzen können, besuchte sie ihre Schwester Elizabeth. Elizabeth war Künstlerin, sie malte, und war ganz angesehen für ihre Werke, sodass sie davon ganz bequem leben konnte. Ab und zu (eigentlich ziemlich häufig) unterstützte Elizabeth ihre Schwester, aber Jane fühlte sich immer schlecht dabei. Um Janes Stolz (und davon hatte sie einigen) zu retten, soll aber gesagt werden, dass sie ihre Schwester nie um Almosen gebeten hatte. Elizabeth zahlte nur ab zu Rechnungen, wenn z. B. die Jungen beim Fußball spielen wieder die Scheiben kaputt geschossen hatten oder ein neues Bett gebraucht wurde, mehr ließ Jane sie aber nicht tun.

An jenem Tag also ging Jane also zur Wohnung ihrer Schwester, um sich endlich mal wieder ausreden zu können, denn Elizabeth hatte immer ein offenes Ohr. Leider kam Jane aber zu einem (wie sie dachte) ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, denn Lizzy befand sich gerade mitten in einer Sitzung mit einem Modell.

Elizabeth arbeitete an einem lebensgroßen Bildnis eines Bettlers. Dieser stand auf einem Podium mitten im Atelier und sah einfach nur bemitleidenswert aus. Es war ganz dreckig im Gesicht und er trug einen Mantel, der scheinbar wohl aus Flicken zusammengenäht worden war, sein Pullover hatte ganz viele Löcher und war zu kurz („Wie sehr er im Winter frieren muss!", dachte Jane), seine Hose war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und mit undefinierbaren Substanzen verschmiert und in einem seiner Schuhe war ein Loch, auf seinem Kopf trug er eine ganz verschlissene Mütze. Was seinen Zustand aber noch erbarmungswürdiger machte war sein Alter. Der Bettler war noch so jung, Jane schätzte es auf höchstens 30 und dann befand er sich schon in so einer Lage! Der arme Mann!

„Sag mal, Lizzy, wie viel Geld bekommen deine Modelle eigentlich?", fragte Jane leise.

„5 Pfund pro Stunde."

„Und für wie viel verkaufst du ein Bild?"

„Das hier ist bereits verkauft", antwortete ihre Schwester. „Dafür bekomme ich 6000 Pfund."

„6000 Pfund! Aber-"

In diesem Moment wurde Elizabeth gerufen, denn der Rahmenmacher war gekommen, um etwas mit ihr zu besprechen.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da."

Der Bettler nutzte die Abwesenheit der Künstlerin, um sich für einen Augenblick hinzusetzen. Jane schaute ihn an, sie wusste, wie schwer es war, Modell zu stehen, denn auch sie hatte das einmal für ihre Schwester gemacht. Lizzy hatte ihr Bild sogar verkauft, an wen hatte sie aber nicht verraten wollen. Von den 5000 Pfund aber, die sie bekommen hatte, hatte sie die Stromrechnung bezahlt und das Waisenhaus hatte einen neuen Computer für das Büro bekommen.

Das Mann sah so erschöpft und hilflos aus, dass Jane sich ganz schlecht fühlte. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und fand 20 Pfund. Die hatte sie gespart und davon wollte sie eigentlich ein neues Märchenbuch kaufen, weil das alte vom vielen Lesen schon komplett aus der Bindung gebrochen war, aber jetzt zögerte sie.

„Der arme Bettler!", dachte sie. „Er braucht das Geld viel nötiger als ich und ich kann ja noch eine Zeit lang aus dem alten Buch vorlesen."

Also ging sie auf den Bettler zu und drückte ihm die 20-Pfund-Note in die Hand. Der Mann erschrak und schaute sie verwundert an, dann lächelte er schwach und sagte: „Vielen Dank, vielen, vielen Dank!"

Jane errötete ein wenig und kurz nachdem Elizabeth ins Atelier zurückgekehrt war, verabschiedete sie sich.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag erhielt das Waisenhaus eine anonyme Spende über 2 Mio. Pfund. Als Jane auf den Kontoauszug starrte, der sonst immer so weit im Minus gestanden hatte, glaubte sie zu träumen. Das musste ein Irrtum sein, aber als sie sich bei ihrer Bank erkundigte, war es das ganz und gar nicht. Leider durfte/konnte man ihr aber nicht sagen, war der großzügige Geldgeber gewesen war.

Am Abend traf Jane ihre Schwester, erstere war noch ganz entrückt wegen ihres Glücks.

„Ist das Bild fertig?", fragte Jane schließlich, als sie an den armen Bettler dachte.

„Oh ja, fertig gemalt und gerahmt, es hängt bestimmt schon im Haus seines neuen Besitzers. Du hast übrigens eine Eroberung gemacht, mein Modell war ganz hingerissen von dir. Ich musste ihm alles über dich erzählen."

„Wie bitte!", rief Jane entsetzt. „Wie konntest du nur! Wahrscheinlich wird er auf mich warten, wenn ich zum Waisenhaus zurückkehre und den Kindern einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen. Aber ich kann doch nicht mehr für ihn tun, ich bin doch für die Kinder zuständig. Nicht einmal passende Kleidung hätte ich für ihn."

„Ach ja, Kleider machen Leute", schwärmte Lizzy. „Er sah einfach prachtvoll darin aus."

„Du bist so herzlos."

„Gar nicht", widersprach Elizabeth. „Ich sehe ihn einfach nur mit den Augen einer Künstlerin. Aber wie geht es denn einen Kindern? Das Modell war auch sehr interessiert daran."

„Gibt es auch etwas, worüber du nicht mit ihm gesprochen hast?"

„Deine BH-Größe", erwiderte Lizzy trocken. „Aber der gute Mann weiß ziemlich viel über dich, dein Privatleben, dein Beruf, das Waisenhaus (plus Adresse) und seine finanziellen Probleme."

„Du hast diesem Bettler alles von mir erzählt!", fragte Jane geschockt.

„Bettler?", fragte Lizzy zurück. „Aber Jane, hast du ihn denn nicht erkannt? Mein Modell – dein Bettler – war Lord Bingley, von der Bank B&G, einer der reichsten Männer unseres Landes."

„WAS!", rief Jane und war noch bleicher geworden.

„Das war Lord Bingley, als Bettler verkleidet, ich hatte nämlich den Auftrag ihn als solchen darzustellen. Er ist einer meiner besten Kunden, er hat damals übrigens auch dein Bild gekauft."

„Grundgütiger! Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich habe mich komplett lächerlich gemacht! Ich habe ihm 20 Pfund geschenkt."

„Du hast ihm 20 Pfund geschenkt?", wiederholte Lizzy und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ach Jane, du bist einfach zu gut. Nun ja, er wird's bestimmt gewinnbringend anlegen."

„Lizzy, du hättest echt was sagen sollen", sagte Jane verdrossen.

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Lizzy ehrlich. „Ich dachte, du erkennst ihn. Und ich wusste ja auch gar nicht, ob ich ihn vorstellen durfte. Er war ja nicht gerade salonfähig angezogen. Und ich hatte ja auch gar keine Ahnung, dass du deinen großzügigen Tag haben würdest."

„Für was für einen Trottel muss er mich halten!", sagte Jane unglücklich. „Und wie sehr muss er mich ausgelacht haben!"

„Aber ganz und gar nicht, er war bester Laune", versuchte Lizzy ihre Schwester aufzumuntern, aber diese ging kurz darauf ganz niedergeschlagen nach Hause. Wie unendlich peinlich!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Jane im Büro und überlegte, was sie mit dem Geld als erstes machen sollte, als es klopfte.

„Herein!", rief sie und herein trat Lord Bingley.

„Der Bettler!", war das erste, was sie ausrief, dann wurde sie rot wie eine Tomate und murmelte: „Verzeihung, Lord Bingley, es tut mir Leid, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

Aber dieser lächelte sie nur an (Wie charmant sie war! Ganz bezaubernd!) und sagte: „Machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Ich heiße übrigens Charles."

„Jane, aber das wissen Sie ja bestimmt schon."

Dessen Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Eigentlich bin ich jetzt auch ein Bettler. Ich wollte Sie bitten, ob Sie heute nicht mit mir ausgehen würden."

„Wirklich sehr, sehr gern, aber leider muss ich auf die Kinder aufpassen."

„Oh, das ist schade", sagte Charles enttäuscht.

„Aber sie könnte ja hier bleiben und… mir… helfen." _Was war das denn für eine blöde Idee!_

Aber Charles Bingley reagierte ganz anders als erwartet: „Mit Freude! Was machen sie hier denn so?"

In der Tat blieb Charles Bingley den ganzen Tag im Waisenhaus, spielte mit den Kindern, las den Kleinen aus dem alten, zerfledderten Märchenbuch vor und half anschließend Jane sie ins Bett zu bringen.

Es war einfach ein wundervoller Tag!

* * *

1 ½ Jahre später heirateten die beiden. Auf der Hochzeit erzählte Lizzy noch einmal unter großem Gelächter die Geschichte mit dem Bettler.

Hatte ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass Lord Bingley einen noch reicheren Freund hatte, der sehr an der jungen Künstlerin interessiert war…? Nein? Aber das ist jetzt auch eine andere Geschichte… ;-)

The End


End file.
